1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power supply and control unit for a light system, especially an airport approach light system, for making a number of lights go on and out as a progressive light front. The invention is also concerned with a lighting unit for use in combination with the above-mentioned power supply and control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional airport approach light system comprises several, e.g. about 20, lights in line with each other and arranged to light up as a progressive front so that practically only one light at a time is on and the direction of the runway is indicated by the order in which the lights go on. Traditionally, this kind of system has required plenty of cable laying both for the power supply and control of the lights and for the synchronization of their operation.